Lost
by Cymoril Avalon
Summary: The Battle City finals left it mark on everybody, duelist and friend, loved one and enemy. Even Rishid, cold and implacable, finds his shell has cracked to allow in one small ray of sunshine. We all covet things we can't have. AU. RishidXShizuka.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Author's Note: Slightly expanded Rishid/Shizuka drabble as requested by abby-sarajane. Takes place after the Battle City Finals on the trip back home in the helicopter (so many people conveniently overlook the fact that the blimp was destroyed). Very short, very introspective…and I don't know Rishid's character worth a fig. Read and review.

* * *

He couldn't stop, no matter how hard he tried. He just couldn't look away.

The space inside the Kaiba Corp. helicopter was cramped, barely fitting the group of people huddling inside, still desperately trying to come to terms with what had happened. Malik sat next to him, content and bitter at the same time, head against his sister's shoulder. He should have been watching him, he knew; looking after his charge, his reason for living.

However, his reasons had shifted a little, no longer so centered on just one jewel.

So pure, so innocent her gaze was, her skin smooth and untouched. Her smile and laughter was childish and open. She looked so free, hanging on her brother's arm as if no other existed in this world. Her brother was the entirety of her existence, as Malik had been his, and she seemed so at peace with herself and with the world around her that he could not help but feel a pang of envy, perhaps a touch of regret.

He knew he would never be able to run his fingers through her long hair, stroke her smooth skin, kiss those innocent lips. He didn't know where this desire came from, but all he had needed was one glance, one fleeting, absent touch, and he was lost. He desired nothing more than to protect her, to cherish her, to treat her like the goddess she was. Why did no one else see it, her internal light, her pure and unstained soul? His own was blackened by the deeds he had done for the sake of his adopted family, but maybe, just maybe, she would heal him, bring a small ray of light into the darkness that surrounded the Ishtar's.

Family. She had her family, her beloved onii-chan. The devotion with which she showered her brother with was astounding, the faith she held in him, the things she did for his sake. He had felt so moved by her concern for her brother that his eyes had begun watching her every step before he ever fought his duel. And that one, brief instant when she had brushed against him…

Rishid shivered.

She was loved and protected and sheltered…but in his mind, that wasn't enough. No one else could give her what he could, no one else saw her the way he did. Those two boys who fawned over her every moment they could steal her away from her brother didn't know what they were doing, the dangerous game they were playing. If her fragile body was held in one of their hands, they would likely break her without realizing they had done it.

His fists unconsciously clenched. They couldn't protect her properly, did not know how to handle something with such obvious fragility. They had likely been pampered their entire lives, handed everything they could ever need or desire. What did they know of sacrifice, of putting someone else's needs ahead of one's own? They don't know how to properly serve, how to cherish and worship and devote themselves utterly to someone.

So close…she was so close to him he could just take a few steps, stretch out his hand, and…

He relaxed against the wall, though only a little, guarded eyes glancing down at Malik's form. Soon they would return to Egypt, return to their underground home and try to start over, make a new spot for themselves in society. Return to Egypt…where an entire ocean would keep him from her.

Her gaze shifted, amber eyes meeting his own. Something flickered within their depths for the brief moment they were caught, and then she glanced away again. His breath caught and his heart ceased to beat for that one, insignificant second.

Yes, he was most definitely lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't really care to. All the fans would hate me for what I would do.

Author's Note: Yes, this is short, but so's the first little chapter. And yes, I am quite evil.

* * *

Time was ticking. He could practically hear every second slip away, feel the sands sifting through his fingers.

He watched her helplessly, far too aware that soon, so very very soon, he would be parted from her forever. They were on the beach, saying their goodbyes, laughing and smiling and joking around and apparently not realizing exactly how precious every moment was. Those two boys were hanging around her as closely as they could, her brother keeping them at some small distance by his presence alone; at least with his over-protectiveness he wouldn't have to worry about her getting hurt by the likes of them, though really, he felt he could do a much better job than Jounouchi.

Malik and Isis were speaking to the Pharaoh, probably asking once again for his forgiveness and thanking him for his generosity. An unfamiliar stab of anger sliced through him; the Pharaoh was the cause of Malik's suffering, the cause of his own suffering, and if it weren't for him…

He never would have laid eyes on her.

It wasn't like him to feel such anger, treading just on the brink of physical violence, and he pushed it stubbornly aside. It would accomplish nothing, and if Malik could forgive, then so could he. It warmed his heart to see his brother smile again with genuine happiness rather than a cold, calculating smirk. Once they returned, they could start building a new life together, one that he was finally truly a part of.

But it wasn't enough. He wanted her as well, knew he would take care of her and cherish her in ways no one else could. He wondered why she couldn't see it in his eyes.

Mai was leaving; he hadn't been paying attention, didn't know where she was headed off to. The important thing was, however, that Jounouchi was running after her, likely to say his private goodbyes.

That left her alone, completely unguarded.

Alone…

Steeling himself, repeating in his head that he would never have another chance, he gathered his courage and approached her, politely asking if she would step aside so he could speak with her. Her gentle eyes, so trusting, so innocent, regarded him for but a moment before she agreed, waving off the other two boys as if they were puppies.

For a few moments he just enjoyed her company. This close he could smell the sweetness of her hair, the light fragrance of her perfume, could practically feel how soft her skin was. It took all of his willpower to remain still, at least for a little while.

She tilted her head up, quietly asking what he wished to speak to her about. His pulse was racing, heart trying to beat its way out of his chest, and his thoughts were swirling with doubts. He held onto one thought.

Once he stepped foot on that ship, he would never see her again. He would never get another chance.

Confusion filled those pretty dark eyes of hers, and her lips parted to ask him again. He simply looked at her, drinking in every minute detail, before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

**Reviewer Responses**: 

**abby-sarajane** - Very uhm...eloquent, hun. I'm glad you liked your little drabble that much. This continuation is, of course, for you.

**DarkAngel4u** - I'm afraid I didn't put very much development into this. It was just one of those quick, whang, BAM, it's done. I randomly got the inspiration, and randomly lost it just as quickly. I hope you're still pleased!

**Aramis-chan** - Yeah, I never really realized how observant and protective he is until Abby pointed it out. It's really all her fault that I wrote this pairing in the first place. She has a fic or two with them, as well, I suggest you check them out. But anyway, yes, too many fics completely overlook the borderline obsession Shizuka has with her brother. Kind of disturbing if you ask me.

**Childlike Empress** - You review practically every one of my fics and I've never thanked you! So...consider this a heartfelt thank you for supporting me for this long. It really means a lot to me. And I have to admit, romance just doesn't come as easily as horror.

**ohmygawsh** - I'm afraid your character is a Mary Sue, as every single one of your other reviewers have also pointed out. However, at least I was polite and left a comment that had something to do with your story; as much as I like getting high numbers of reviews, I'd rather receive ones pertaining to my fic, not to the concrit I leave other people. Thanks for coming!

**ShadowVixen** - Hehe glad I was able to turn you onto the pairing! It's not my favorite, by a long shot, but it has the definite potential to turn into something cute, and Shizuka could definitely do far worse.

**Misura** - Another long-time reviewer! I'd bake you all cookies and shower you with hugs if, you know, the Internet weren't in the way. Thanks for consistently supporting me, it's reviewers like you and Childlike Empress and all the others who read and review my work that keep me motivated.

**Airtos** - Ask and thou shalt receive! I have written more for thy pleasure. Do hit that little button and review again.

**Samurai Light **- Why does everyone say my writing is so confusing? Buu. Anyway, it's Yugi if it has that odd little line over the u to make it a long u. I'm not sure what it's called. Otherwise, it's Yuugi. Doesn't much matter though, since you're not calling him something unrecognizable. It's nice that you took the review politely, and took the time to come review a fic of my own! Thank you for being a rare mature writer on this site!

**Miss Artemis** - Oh dear, I wasn't aware that he was that old. My goodness, he's older than I am! Kind of puts a damper on the potential relationship - society would certainly frown upon that, not to mention their friends and families. However, this pairing is definitely not original; I was corrupted by abby-sarajane, who writes this pairing rather often. Check out her fics!


End file.
